Reliving
by Lil art girl
Summary: Robin has done his best to forget his past encounters, but wen Slade returns wh an old enemy, Reliving the past is his only option...but will the rest of the team need to do the same? RS slight BBTerra and RaeCy Dont own TT
1. Default Chapter

It all started one morning at the Titan Tower. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. This morning Cyborg, who was sick of looking at tofu pancakes, made so normal ones that were edible.

"You know," Beast Boy said as he finished up his pancakes "These are the best pancakes I have ever had."

Cyborg blushed, "Glad you like'em B.B."

Beast Boy ate another and then hesitated. "Wait a minute.." he said slowly and nervously, "These are too good….ww-what type of pancakes are these?"

Cyborg shrugged, "They are normal pancakes."

"Oh," Best Boy thought for a second. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He was running in circles. "NONVEGITARIAN! I'M A CANIBLE!"

Beast Boy ran to the sink and tried to clean out his mouth. But then, all of the sudden, the alarm went off. He and the others rushed to see what the problem was. Cyborg checked it out.

"There is some sort of jet shooting down every available plane in distance!" he observed surprised

They ran to the roof where they saw a black jet shooting down planes. Beast Boy turned into an eagle, picked up Cyborg, and flew after the crashing planes. They were followed by Raven as she immediately turned into an unmistakable raven. Last, came Starfire, picking up Robin, she flew after them with her eyes bright green. Robin had his disks in each hand ready to fire at the jet.

As Robin and Starfre flew closer and closer to the jet, they noticed Slade and his minions firing at them. They narrowly missed each bullet as they kept flying closer and closer. Robin flung his disks at the jet and didn't miss.

The other titans got the planes to land safely. They then flew to help Robin and Starfire finish off the jet. The fighting continued until the jet fell into the ocean…but then…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed, a blinding orange fog came from a lever on the falling jet. The gas went directly to him. Starfire tried to hold onto the uncurious Robin while fleeing from the orange fog. The titans flew away. They were nearly at the tower when Robin fell into the ocean.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried and dived in after him.

The titans quickly dived in after him. Beast Boy got to him first. He had turned into a dolphin and brought him to Raven to fly home. Cyborg lifted up the exhausted Starfire and carried her home. It was too bad they didn't realize what Slade was up to.


	2. The prisoner and the confused

Slade and his minions flew to the top security cell. It was no surprise to find a very strange sight, a man.

But not just any man. His right side was the face of a normal man with tan skin and dark brown hair. On this side he had a normal navy blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. His right shoe was black leather.

The unusual part about him was that his left side was the complete opposite. Hie face was red, scared and wrinkled. His, purplish hair on his left side stood up spiky. This side of his suite was black and red zebra style stripes with a black shirt and a white tie with black polka dots. His shoe matched his coat.

The strange man carried a silver coin with a head on one side and a sward on the other. But who was this strange man?

"Ah! Long time no see, old friend. Phase one is complete." Slade said smoothly

The man smiled and flipped the silver coin. It landed on the sward. He smiled, "Time for phase two, I am ready!"

"We must wait dear friend, until Robin recovers. It will bother him if he sees us.

The partners laughed in a way to make anyone shiver.

When Raven reached the tower, she hurried into the living the living room and lay him onto the sofa. Soon afterwards, the others arrived. They were very concerned.

"Will he be alright Cyborg?" Starfire asked tearfully, as Cyborg checked Robin's pulse.

"No idea," he answered unsure. "I'll have to run a few tests, but right now he's breathing." His voice sounded shocked and unsure. Tears fell down Starfire's face. Beast Boy gave her a hug.

Beast Boy tried to confort her, "He'll be fine Star, It'll be o.k."…

"What was that orange stuff?" asked Raven, she tried to change the subject.

"No clue," Cyborg answered confused. "Listen y'all, I need you all to go somewhere else so I could concentrate."

The three left, it was dark outside. Nobody slept. Cyborg took a quick break to recharge his battery and came back to find the others in the kitchen eating. They were all quiet. Star couldn't take her eyes off the unconscious Robin in a stretcher by a hospital set of tools.

"He'll be fine Star." Cyborg said as he noticed her gaze, "I think you should all get some rest for now, he might wake up."

So they all left, Cyborg continued to work until he final found the problem.

"So," he said to himself "By this brain rate change and faster pulse, the orange gas must cause an increase in stress rate in a certain way." He hesitated "But in what way? Why would Slade want to do this?" Cyborg continued to think about this late into the night until he finally went to bed.

As Robin opened his eyes everything appeared blurry. It was early the net morning. He blinked again and everything came into focus. The sun was bright and he could see buildings out in the distance.

Robin tried to move. He felt dizzy and weak. His head ached so much that he really wanted an ice pack.

Robin sat up. He was on a stretcher in the living room surrounded by tools used in a hospital. There was a chair next to his stretcher and wires connected to him.

Suddenly, he remembered. The jet..Slade..the lever and the orange fog…the strange man, he remembered…

Robin tried to get up, but the wires forced him down. He lay there for awhile until…

"Robin?" a voice from the kitchen was coming closer. Robin rolled over into her direction.

"Starfire? Is that you?" he said squinting, for his vision remained blurry

Starfire shrieked and ran toward him. She threw her arms around him.

"Are you ok? I thought I would never see you again!" tears were streaming down her face,

"I'm fine." He was confused. "Why? What happened?"

"You fell into the ocean, after the orange gas appeared, we rushed you here and now, here you are!" she replied concerned,

Robin felt embarrassed. "How long have I been like this?" he asked,

"It's the day after you fell."

Just then Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg rushed in.

"Star!" Cyber yelled, " Are you all…ROBIN!" They all rushed over

"Dude are you ok?" asked Beast Boy rejoiced to see him awake,

"I'm fine."

Raven looked at him suspicously, "You look kind of pale."

"He should, after what he has been through."

Raven was unsure. "What happened to you when the fog came?"

Robin was so afraid to answer that all he could say was "N-No id-dea."

Cyborg had insisted that he would run a few more tests on Robin before letting him fight or do anything else. "I want to be positive that you are o.k." He had said, "I know that orange fog has or will affect you in one way or another."

Robin just shrugged, but he already had an idea about what that orange fog was doing. It was weakening him and bringing up his worst memories, to scare and warn him. But why?

He couldn't tell Cyborg this. If he did he would have to tell him all of his worst memories. The truth was, Robin was too scared to tell anyone about it. So all he would mention was his physical feeling.

Night came fast, Cyborg finally went to bed. Which left Robin alone. Soon he fell asleep. But this was where problems really began.

At first he was dreaming about defeating Slade at last and putting him in jail. But then something strange happened, the dream changed.

He was at the circus with his family wearing his costume. HE was on the trapeze with his family and all he could hear was the crowd cheer. He smiled as they bowed.

Then the ringmaster came into the spotlight. He was a short, fat man who was baldheaded and had dark brown mustache. "And now, the masters of the trapeze will do flips without any kind of safety for if they fall!" he smiled as they took down the net underneath them.

They did the stunt perfectly. As they went back to the supporting lengths, the strange man appeared.

"And now," he said. "The final wrap up of tonight's show! I Two-Face, have a surprise to die for! The bomb on the ceiling will go off in exactly thirty seconds, and there is no escape for you!"

Two-Face laughed and left. Out of nowhere, Batman appeared and he immediately sprang into action as he fought off the minions.

Robin had an idea. "You guys go and distract the guards, I'll get rid of the bomb."

They nodded and sprung into action.

Robin hurried to through the bomb into the ocean while his family distracted the minions of Two-Face. Until…

The trapeze! Two –Face had cut the ropes that kept them up. The man fled before anyone could do anything. His family fell onto the ground helpless and weak. They were dead before they reached the ground. Robin had finished throwing the bomb into the ocean when he came back to the circus to see their bodies and a smiling Two-Face getting away with his minions.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin woke up shaking it was the middle of the night and all of the titans were there, it was just a nightmare of his past.

Cold sweat and a few tears were on his pale face. His friends looked worried and confused. "Robin? Are you ok?" It was Cyborg. He was standing over him checking his pulse and rummaging through the equipment around the stretcher.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just a nightmare." Robin sat up and wiped his face on his arm

"You look terrible." Raven added. "And you kept muttering in your sleep."

"I am fine!" Robin said as he got up. "Cyborg I think that I am capable of sleeping in my own room. But thank you for your help."

Robin pulled the wires off him and went to his room. The others watched him leave puzzled.

"What just happened?" Raven asked confused,

"I don't know?" Cyborg answered,

Beast Boy stared at the stretcher. "Any idea about that affect of the orange gas?" he said, as he turned to Cyborg.

Cyborg thought. "I think it forces worst memories into a person's mind, besides for weakening the victim." He answered thoughtfully.

"Is it permanent?" Starfire asked terrified,

"No, it will wear off after awhile." He replied, "C'mon, lets go to bed."

So they left but as Raven started to leave, she had a vision of Robin's dream. Her eyes widened. She was confused. Raven shook her head and went to bed slowly.


	3. The return of 2face

Robin leaned against the wall of his room scared and confused about what he just dreamed. He stared at the wall at all the articles and pictures on the wall.

He suddenly rushed over to his desk drawer to find three pictures. One was a picture of him and the other Teen Titans, One was a picture of Two-face, One was of him and Batman and one was a picture of him and the trapeze artists he saw die.

There was his mom. She looked beautiful in a costume identical to his. Her eyes were hidden from the mask but her short brown hair was pretty. Her lipstick was red as it always was.

Next to his mom was his father. His hair was gray but his smile was large. His cape appeared to be dancing in the wind. His father's hand was on his shoulder and Robin stared into his own eyes of the picture at how he looked when he was younger.

But the person Robin missed the most was his brother right next to him in the picture. His brother looked just like him. Robin had always wanted to be just like him. 'When you do your act on the trapeze,' his brother told him. 'You fly like a Robin, you are amazing, energetic and the most visible of us all.'

'He was the reason I changed my name to Robin.' He thought to himself. He pasted the three pictures into the center of the wall. Terrified to sleep, Robin stared at the pictures all night.

The next morning Robin went straight to the roof without eating anything and worked out while the others did their own thing.

He felt funny. Like he had done something wrong that he knew that he didn't. As the sun went down, Robin felt exshausted. He wanted to tell someone about it but he didn't know who, until,

"Bruce." Robin whispered, "I will call him tommorow." And with that, the boy slowly left the gym for his room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off. The boy wonder checked his alarm clock to see it say 1:32 AM in glowing red numbers. He hurried to the living room with the others.

"What's going on!" Raven said in her monotone voice,

Cyborg checked the computer. "There is a gang of people breaking someone out of jail."

Starfire looked around, "Where is friend Beast Boy?" she asked worried,

Suddenly a green fly landed right next to her. He transformed.

"I am right here." Beast Boy answered dully.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled,

They arrived at the scene of the crime to find a broken jail cell and dark alleys with no trace of anyone. Robin felt mad.

"Everyone, split up!" Robin ordered, and each of the five titans chose one of the different allies.

Robin hurried down the darkest alley. It was quiet…too quiet. Out of nowhere he saw 2 shadows, other than his own. It ran down the alley as Robin ran after it. But then-he came to a dead end. The two people stopped and turned.

"You have nowhere to run." Robin announced. The two men turned. Robin gasped.

IT was Slade and 2-face.

"What is the matter Robin?", 2-face smirked evilly, "Aren't you happy to see me? Or did you really think I was joking when I said we would meet again?"

Robin frowned. Slade came closer. "You see Robin," he said, "2-face and I have decided to join forces. If you won't be my apprentice, my new partner and I will return the favor."

Robin smirked, "And what would that be Slade?"

2-face stepped forward, "Patience my dear boy! My coin will decide, just as it did with your family!"

Robin charged at Slade. He attempted to punch, side-kick, and take-down Slade. Slade blocked each and punched. Robin went flying and hit the side of a grafite covered brick wall hard. Robin screamed in pain. He was in no condition to fight and he knew it.

"What are my two options of your coin 2-face?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Slade walked closer to the boy wonder. "On heads, I will force you to become my apperentice and you will know it."

Robin got up. "And if it lands on tails?"

2-face smirked, "We won't rest until we kill you, Batman, and anyone else you love and care about."

Mean while, the other titans continued running down the alley's they had chosen. Each approached minons that they easily took down. It wasn't until they heard a big loud scream come from Robin's alley that the titans were alert.

Each titan hurried over to find Robin weak and exhausted facing Slade and 2-face. Starfire hurried over to Robin as he began to collapse. Holding up the defeated boy, Starfire faced 2-face.

"Who are you?" she asked,

2-Face smirked, "Ask Robin, or should I say Richard Grayson!" Out of being overwhelmed, Robin passed out.

Out of instinct, the weird man ran over to Slade as he grabbed 2 objects out of his pocket. His weird coin and vanishing dust. He quickly flipped to coin, caught it, and before anyone could stop him he threw the dust ball and disappeared with Slade.

Realizing defeat, the titans carried Robin to the T-car and drove home. Cyborg checked Robin out to see if he would be o.k.

"He'll be fine Star," Cyborg assured the scared alien. "When he wakes up we'll ask him what happened."

Beast Boy sighed, "But who was that dude with Slade? And why did he call Robin 'Richard Grayson'? I thought his name was just Robin."

Raven eyed the ground, "Apparently not."


	4. Keep in touch

**Auther's Note:**

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews they made my day.To the person who asked if what I am writing is really Robin's past then yes. I don't know who got those other ideas about his past but this is it. If you don't beleive me, see the movie "Batman Forever" with real people. I don't own any character or any show this has to do with. I previously was TTlover57 until I changed it so please don't press charges of plagerism. Enjoy!**

In a cave faraway, full of many T.V. screens, Slade and 2-face out of nowhere appeared from the disappearing gas. They sat down and said nothing until Slade broke the silence.

"What is the fate of our dear friend Robin?" Slade said, in a matter of fact way,

2-face chuckeled, "Well, see for yourself!" as he handed the coin in his fist to Slade. He glanced at it for a secand and then looked up at him.

"If we do kill him now, then who will carry on our jobs later on?" Slade inquired,

2-face thought until he shrugged his shoulders, "Good point! Well, is there anyone else capable for such an honrable job?"

Slade smirked, "He's the only one who is capable."

2-face grumbled, "I never break my promises of death to anyone, even to those that are capable."

Slade walked towards him, "We will capture him and then we shall decide, but untill than, we shall wait."

While everyone else were thinking outloud about who Robin was, Robin was with them but his mind was somewhere else. He was in his mind.

Robin found himself in the dark streets of Gothum City. The police were slowly taking a furious, protesting 2-face to jail.

A younger version of Robin shacking hands with Batman. He was very proud of Robin, as it was Robin's first time fighting crime.

"I am very proud of you Robin," Batman said to the smiling kid, "You really have some potential. And…."

"YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" 2-face screamed, as 2 very agravated policemen tried to pull him away from the 2 heroes, "I WILL GET OUT OF JAIL! AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE SAME FATE AS YOUR PARENTS, ROBINN! AND BEFORE I DO, I WILL MAKE EVERYONE YOU BOTH LOVE DIE! AND YOU WILL BE AFTER HIM, BATMAN!"

Finally, the police men shoved him into the back of the police car and they drove away into the night……

Robin woke up panting, he felt like he was just running. He was in the medical lab. It was late at night and his friends had all fell asleep in their chairs by the moniter.

Robin briskly, hurried out of the room. He had to warn Bruce about 2-face. He was the only one who would know what to do, considering the fact that he was Batman. He had taken him into his home after their death.

Robin and Batman both knew that 2-face had found out about their secret idenity. And as Robin was Robin, he knew that 2-face has an idea in his head, he never gives up. As Robin reached the door, a black aura of black energy bolted it shut.

Robin turned to find Raven out of her chair. Her eyes were fixed on him. She didn't like him the way Starfire did, he was just her friend. She loved Cyborg.

Ever since her vision she was notr sure what to think, all she knew was that it was a dream Robin had. She finally had her chance to question him.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked hesitantly, Robin stared unsure.

"I had a vision yesterday."

Robin's eyes grew, 'A vison?', he thought, 'I hope she didn't see my dream.'

"Is everything o.k?" he asked, She shook her head.

"I think," she said, "I saw the dream you had….Were those people who died your family?"

Robin hesitated, "Yes, that was my dream. Yes, that was my family. Look, Bruce Wayne took me in. That man who was with Slade is 2-face. He killed Bruce Wayne's parents too. Bruce Wayne is Batman. We were partners and ever since 2-face killed my family, I have been fighting crime."

And with that, he left the room, leaving Raven speechless. He hurried to his room and closed the door with a slam. He hurried over to his communicator and called Bruce.

"Hello?" It was an old man with thinning, grey hair and glasses. He was dressed like a butler and his name was Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, can you get Bruce, it's an emergency!" He said quickly.

Alfred's eyes were full of concern. "Master Dick, is everything o.k?"

Robin shook his head, "No. Please get…..

"What is it Robin?" It was Bruce, his dark hair was slightly grey and hi eyes were full of concern.

"It is 2-face and Slade, they have returned, they are either planning to make me their apprentice, or kill us and everyone we know, what should I do? If I stay here my team probably will be the first to go."

Bruce thought, "Well, they know where we live, and your team is not going to let you leave that easy. Can you meet me at the Bat-cave tommorow? Don't where your uniform, where normal clothes and dark sunglasses. Leave a note telling them to go undercover. Living in a giant T can easily attract attention, so leave them some money so they can go into hiding until we make up a plan."

"Got it, thank you Bruce." And he ended his call.

He quickly wrote a message that he left with some money and his communicater, changed into the only normal clothes he had left, took his uniform and a few supplies, and snuck out of his room. Leaving the supplies for his team, on the counter, he reteated for his R-cycle that he had put a black cover on-top that looked like shiny paint, and left the tower Looking back at the tower for the last time, he left into the night.


	5. Memory

**Auther's note: Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chappie, I know it is lame but the next one will be much more exciting. I used a slight songfict. this time. It is from the muscial Cats. I am not a big fan. But I am using the song Memory for an audition and I thought now is a good time to use it. Enjoy!**

Raven was shocked at what she had just heard. Just in shock. Beast Boy groaned as he woke up to notice Raven.

"Raven!" He yelled, "Are you o.k?"

She blinked as he said that and snapped out of it. She turned her head towards him and sighed.

"I don't know." She said,

He looked at the now vacant medical bed. He gasped

"Where is Robin?" he shrieked,

Raven sighed, "He woke up, and talked to me, he was in a hurry. He looked scared."

Beast Boy nodded, "I'm sure Robin is fine, he probably just is bummed out about how those dudes kicked his butt…."

Starfire groaned as she woke up, she looked to see no Robin.

She immediately looked up to see what was going up. She quickly woke up Cyborg.

"Star, what is it?" he asked,

"Robin's gone!" she shrieked, "Where did he…

"We don't know." Raven finished, "Let's go find him."

The group hurried to the main room. Robin had just left. Cyborg immediately found the note.

"Look." He said as he read it out loud,

"_Titans,_

_During the fight with Slade and 2-face, they told me that they were either going to make me their apprentice, or kill me and everyone important to me. I have fought 2-face before. Between the 2 villans and their minons I don't think we will stand a chance. This is the secand threat that I have gotten from 2-face and he wants revenge. Raven knows what is going on. I have been forced to go undercover with Batman until we make a plan. Me with you guys is just endangering your safety. For now I have left you plenty of supplies to go undercover someplace faraway. I will be able to find out where you are so I can talk to you. Don't come after me and stay hidden no matter what. I am leaving my communicator as well. Leave as soon as possible. We will see each other again._

_Sincerely Robin" _

All eyes were on Raven as Cyborg finished the message. Raven without hesitation went into what she learned.

A few miles away, Robin was riding on his motorcycle. It would take a few days to reach Batman so he left without eating. The cool air whipped him in the eyes as he rode into the night.

_Midnight, Not a sound on the pavement_

He glanced at the night sky and thought of Starfire.

_Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone._

Would Star miss him? He missed her already.

_And the wind begins to moan._

Starfire was looking out the window in the medical lab. She knew Robin didn't want to be found, but they were still going to. Star didn't care how dangerous the villans could be. Robin was more important.

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then._

She thought of all the fun they had. And she wished she could experience it all over again.

_I remember, the time I knew what happiness was, Let the memory live again…._

Cyborg had thought up a plan.

"Look, we will be in disgise so no one could recognize us at all. I can make the T-car look different with a hologram. Beast Boy can track down Robin as a dog, then we can figure out if he took the R-cycle. We'll follow him and we'll all work together. Is that cool y'all?

"As long as you have a hologram for Beast Boy too." Raven said,

"Yep, so lets get a move on."

Star ended her gaze at the window as they each went separate ways.

It was 1:00 am, one hour later, The four titans had met in the recreation center.

Raven was wearing a shoulder-lengthed black wig that covered her real hair completely. It was on so that It couldn't come off unless she cast a spell. Her eyes were now blue with contacts. She was wearing a denium skirt (with a matching jacket), she wore a pink shirt underneath and some tan clogs. This I repeat was only so no one could recognize her.

Beast Boy really was a surprise. His skin was lighted and his hair was now black, but not spiked. His hands were noticeable and he simply wore a black jacket and blue shirt underneath with deiumn pants and sneakers.

Star somehow got her skin to be lighter. She wore a wig that was light brown. It was not exactly shoulder-length but it was good enough. She managed to find fake glasses and contacts that made her eyes look somewhat normal. She wore a purple sweatshirt and black pants with her sneakers.

Cybog wore his hologram, a black sweatshirt, grey pants, and sneakers.

They all looked normal. Just normal. No one could recognize them, underneath each outfit was a uniform. They saw each other, grabbed everything Robin left them and hurried to the T-car.

The T- car was put underground. They had a tunnel that would lead them to Jump City.

The group hurried to find the car…

They gasped, the car looked like an ugly, used car that no one would want at all. It was puke colored, and dirty.

Raven was shocked, Starfire was confused, Beast Boy was stunned, and Cyborg was depressed.

"C'mon y'all" he sighed, "Lets save Robin."


	6. The ride and shake

**Auther's note: Hey, sorry I haven't written resently, I have had alot of work to do for school. I am opened for suggestions for the next chapter. Enjoy. Tell me what you think of it.**

They buckled their seat belts as they sat in their seats. Raven and Cyborg sat in the front seats of the car. Beastboy and Starfire retreated for the backseat as they listened to Cyborg talk.

"If we are gonna do this, man we're gonna do this right." He said,

"Robin isn't going to let us go after him that easily." Raven responded,

"No," Cyborg said. "But Robin couldn't really fight as good as usual since that gas got to him."

Beast Boy was confused, "Dude? What do you mean?"

"The gas weakened his central nervous system." Cyborg answered, "He couldn't function partially."

"Yet we must still form a plan." Starfire inquired,

"I was getting to that." Cyborg said, "Raven, you know how we just installed the jet engine?"

Raven nodded, "Can it get too the right speed?" she asked,

Cyborg smiled, "It can do more than that."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked,

"Y'all, better buckle up your seatbelts…Except…Starfire, I need you to find me some of Robin's DNA. And hurry." Cyborg said, Starfire left immidiatly.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Beast Boy asked,

"We are about to get this car so fat that we'll become invisible." Raven answered,

"But what if we crash into something?" He answered back,

"Who said we were going to drive?" Cyborg asked, "We are flying."

"How?" Beast Boy asked,

"I will make us fly." Raven answered,

"Ohhh."

Meanwhile….

Starfire hurried into Robin's room and grabbed a shiny, black lock of hair from his comb. It was on his desk. But that wasn't all she found….

By the comb was a dresser drawer. It was opened. There were 3 pictures in it. She looked at them and gasped. 'Raven was right.' She thought, Immediately she grabbed the hair and hurried to the car.

2 minutes later…..

Starfire hurried to the car and gave Cyborg the hair, he smiled.

Beast Boy was still confused, "Why do we need Robin's hair?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Even if you could track him, we would be going at too high of a speed for you to sniff." She said, as Cyborg analyzed it.

Starfire was dumbstruck, "Then how will you track Robin?"

Cyborg turned his head to look at her, "If I put his DNA in my tracking device, the car con auto-pilot us there at any speed that I want. Y'all ready?"

Starfire nodded, Beast Boy shrugged, Raven blinked and Cyborg smile, "Fasten your seatbelts y'all, we will be there in one secand," he said as he put the hair in the DNA scanner. He turned up the speed adjustment all the way.

Raven concentrated on the wheels so that they would fly. In a secand flat, the T-Car landed on the ground infront of a deserted dinner. Everyone's hair was messed up..except for Cyborg. He grinned as they fixed their hair

"That's my baby!"

Robin had his own issues….

Before the titans could leave to find Robin, Robin rode his R-cycle at normal speed out of Jump City. It took him a while until he realized how he desperately needed to eat something. He finally found a dinner in the middle of no where. He parked his ride and went inside.

Inside he met an old lady behind a counter sipping coffee. Robin sat at the counter, grabbed a menu and placed his order.

"Hi, I'll have a chocolate shake with a hamburger and fries."

The lady wrote it down and went to make it, it was then the titans found him.

The titans were not stupid enough to just go in and ask Robin to come home, they had a plan.

Cyborg took charge. "Raven, not even Robin could recognize you right now. Go in there and try to get some information out of him without him figuring out who you are. In case that doesn't work I have a back-up plan."

Beast Boy frowned, "And that is?"

Cyborg took out a pill filled with powder. "You will poor this into his drink in disguise."

Beast Boy thought, "Is it ok if I hide with Raven?"

Starfire shook her head, "If he can figure out who Raven is, Robin can figure out who you are."

Beast Boy nodded, as he took the pill. "What is this stuff?" he asked,

Cyborg eyed him, "You'll find out, just be cool. Raven, he can recognize your voice, put this on your back tooth," he handed her a voice modification.

Raven put it in her mouth. "Does it work?" she asked. Her voice was now higher pitched. Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy looked in the window, Robin had just placed his order. He turned into a cricket and hurried inside. Raven slowly walked in and took a seat next to Robin.

"Hi, I'd like a chocolate shake." She said to the lady. Raven tried to sound the oppisite of herself. The waitress nodded as she cooked Robin's food.

"Hey," Robin said, "did you get lost?"

"Yes." Raven said as girly as possible, "What's your name?"

Rabin hesitated, "It's uhh…Dick. And yourself?"

Raven thought fast, "It's Jamie." It was the nme she thought was the most perky and annoying. "What brings you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Robin thought fast, "I'm on my way to Smallville and I decided to make a stop."

Raven nodded.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had been in the kitchen. The lady made 2 shakes. They were the same. The waitress was too busy too notice him as her struggled to decide whose drink was whose. Sighing, he put half in each. He hurried out of the crack of a window and went as quickly as possible to tell Cyborg.

"Cyborg…They both ordered the same drink and they both are going to get affected by the powder."

Cyborg hurried into the car to find another voice device. "Here," he said bringing him one. "Pretend to be Raven's boyfriend. Don't use her name and think of a new one."

Beast Boy's voice was now deeper and soft. He hurried inside to meet the two titans chatting away.

He tried to act the oppisite of himself infront of Robin. "Hey beautiful, you said you were going to wait for me."

Raven blushed, Robin was taken aback, "Who are you?"

Beast Boy frowned, "She hasn't told you who I am? I'm…I'm…why should I even bother telling a stranger who is hitting on my girlfriend?"

Robin smiled, "I'm not, my name is Dick. Jamie didn't tell me she was traveling with her boyfriend, whose name is?"

"Joe." Raven answered. Thinking of the name that suited him the worst. My boyfriend's name is Joe.

"Yeah," Beast Boy noticed the waitress put their meals on the counter. "Uhh, Jamie, can I talk to you alone for a sec.?"

"After I finish my shake. It has been a long walk here and I need to save my strength."

"But.."

But it was too late to say anything, the two teens had already taken a drink out of there milkshakes. They drank and drank until it was all gone.

"I feel so sleepy." Raven said,

"Me too..." Robin said as the two passed out.

The waitress came back annoyed, "That will be Ten dollars." She said. Beast Boy gave her the money. He grabbed the two teens and dragged them out the door as carefully as he could.

It didn't take too long for Starfire and Cyborg to notice this. They hurried over to Beast Boy. He was so exshausted that he passed out when they came to help. Cyborg took Raven and Beast Boy, Starfire took Robin.

After leaving Starfire to help wake up Beast Boy, Cyborg took out anoother holographic projector. He made the R-cycle look like your average bike and he strapped it to the back of his car.

Beast Boy had finally awaken. He was sitting next to Robin who was asleep on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire sat on his other side. Raven was unconcious in the front seat next to Cyborg.

"Now what will we do," he asked. "We can't go home, we can't go to Gothum, and we can't stay here."

Cyborg smiled. "Did y'all really think I didn't have a clue on where we are going? Just because Robin has a family it doesn't mean the rest of us don't either."

Starfire looked up. "Then where shall we stay. We can't go to Azerath or Tamaran."

Beast Boy looked at the floor, "My parents died and left me nothing I already have."

Cyborg grinned, "Ever wonder where I came from?"


	7. The plan and the love

**Auther's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Saty tuned for chapter 8! Terra is back!**

_Cyborg grinned, "Ever wonder where I came from?" _

Cyborg drove in silance as the titan understood. They all came from somewhere. Each could relate to that. But no one had ever considered him.

Cyborg wasn't going to tell anyone because he couldn't. Robin and Raven were not awake. And they weren't going to anytime soon. He was only going to explain his life once. And once only.

It had been half an hour.

Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder. Beast Boy's eyes were glued to the sites they passed. Cyborg drove the car in worry. In worry of everything. But there was that one person Cyborg had been the most worried about.

Raven

Yes, Raven. He secretly loved her. Ever since that day his car broke and she helped him.

The thing was, The powder that was put in the shakes had different reactions. It was supposed to have Robin knocked out for a few hours. Beast boy sleeps a lot so if he injected it, he would be out for a few days. Starfire would have been out for half a day because that is half the amount of time she sleeps. But…

Raven keeps her eyes closed more than anyone. Not for sleep, but meditation. Meaning, she could be out of it for a while.

Cyborg was headed for San Francico. And they left off from New York. It was going to take over a week to get where they were going.

Cyborg had reclined Raven's seat, and put a blanket over her shivering body. She was just as beautiful unconcious If that were possible.

Meanwhile….

The two villans were up and about, planning a way to capture Robin. Unaware that they were headed all the way across the country.

The titans…

It was nearly 5:00 in the morning when Robin began to stir. Starfire and Beast Boy were still asleep.

He glanced around. He was in a rundown car with four strangers. Immediately he jerked awake.

"Where am I…Wha-what happened?"

The driver turned around, "Hey Robin, feelin'any better?"

Robin's eyes became wide behind his sunglasses, "Cy-Cyborg? Is that you?"

He nodded, "Man, you shouldn't scare us like that. You had us very worried"

"Stop the car now!"

"No man," he said, "Everyone is asleep."

"What?" he looked around, the light skinned girl with red brows, glasses, and the modern look had to be Star. On his other side was the guy who came after Jamie…Beast Boy. And the girl in the front seat, next to Cyborg…Raven?

"O.K. let me out right now."

"No." Cy said, "We don't care if two maniacs are after you, they are after us too. Going off with Batman is what anyone could expect you to do. And Star, do you have any idea how worried you made her? Besides, that gas that got into you weakened your central nervous system and your muscles. You are in no condition to fight."

"I am guessing you guys put something in the shakes?"

Cyborg nodded, "The two of you ordered the same drink so Beast Boy had to put it in both. She is going to be knocked out for awhile."

Robin eyed him, "I'm guessing you guys went undercover from my note."

"True. I put a hologram on your R-cycle and my baby. Your ride is strapped to the car. The doors are locked and the windows can't break, you are coming with us."

Realizing defeat, Robin sat back. "How did you know bout Batman?"

Cyborg sighed, "We made Raven tell us."

"And where are we going?"

"Seeing that we can't stay home, go with Batman, go to Tamaran or Azerath, I am taking you guys to my family's house." He said

"You have a family? I thought they.."

"Died!" Cyborg chuckled, "Well my parents did, but not my Grandparents. They live in San Francisco. I called them to ask if we can come and they said yes."

Robin sighed, "We can't stay there forever, and I have to call Batman."

Cyborg smiled, "When we get to a stop you can. Once we're ready, we'll make a plan and defeat Slade and 2-face."

"And when will that be?"

"When your back to normal, now relax we've got awhile until we have to worry about that."

"One more qusetion."

"Shoot." He answered,

"How did you get to me so fast?"

Cyborg chuckeled, "We can offically travel so fast we're invisible. So fast, that with your DNA, we could find you in three secands! Now stop talking, and rest. When everyone wakes up, we'll travel at top speed."

Robin nodded and within minutes he fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

Slade, 2-face, and all their minons sneaked into Titans Tower. They were about to capture them, when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 2-face yelled in fury, "They all left! They left before we could even get here! Where would they go?"

"They would go into hiding, think of a plan, and return." Slade answered grimly,

"Good! There is only one place Robin would go!" 2-face smiled, "Pack your bags Slade, we're going to Gothum!"

Back at the T-car…

Starfire opened her eyes slowly, it was the afternoon. Robin starred at the window. Noticing this she turned to him.

"ROBIN!" she yelled as She gave Robin a big long hug,

"Hey Star." He said hugging her back.

"Don't ever run away again!" Star said,

"I promise."

Out of nowhere Star gave Robin a kiss on the lips, Robin kissed her back.

"Ohh, Get a room!" Beast Boy yelled, as he woke up. His voice still was too deep.

The 2 laughed.

Cyborg turned his head to see them. "Look y'all." He said, "Slade and 2-face could recognise us. Raven and BB alrady changed their voices, now we should."

He held out 2 voice changing devices. They each took one. Cyborg took one for himelf and pt it in his mouth.

Star tested it out, "does it work?" she asked, her voice was similar to Raven's only without the monotone.

Cyborg tried his, "And me?" he covered his mouth in shock. It was not too deep or too squeaky. It resembled Robin's.

"Wow!" Robin said in a squeaky voice like BB's.

They all cracked up. Raven began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened. She moaned in pain.

"Beast Boy, never do that to me again. I-I feel-I f-feel-l"

Cyborg covered her mouth. "Relax Rae. That stuff made you very weak. Try not to move." She nodded with a smile.

Just then, they passed by a Fast food drive through window.

Beast Boy's stomach growled. "Dude, Can we please eat?"

Cyborg nodded as they reached the window. There was a boy with dark brown hair and lot of pimples taking his order.

"O.K, I'll have 1 double cheesburger, w/h fries and a large Coke(for himself), 3 hamburgers w/h fries 1 w/h herbal tea(for Raven), 1 with coke(for Robin), and as much musturd as possible(for Starfire), also, 1 house salad with coke and fries(for Beast Boy)."

As he got the food, he passed it around as he drove. With Raven in her condition he could not go at top speed. So they rode into the horizan.

It had been a while since Robin had eaten a good meal, so he instanly finished. Everyone else just at e in silance until Raven spoke.

"So, we all have voice modifications now?"

They all nodded. "Cyborg? Where are we going?" she asked,

Cyborg put a finger to his lips. "I told you to rest. Save your strength for when you need it. If we go to Tamaran or where you came from, it is more likely to get caught. Going to Batman is walking straight into trouble. No one really knows where I came from."

"And that is?" BB iquired,

"San Francisco!" He answered, "I called my Grandparents. They don't mind us coming."

Starfire was confused. "What about your parents?" she asked,

His face fell, "They died. It will take us a few days to get there, if we go nonstop. We can form a plan, strengthen up, and return when everyone is ready."

Everyone understood. The plan was full speed ahead.

**Stay tunned for Next Chappy and I like readinding reviews. Some advice would be hlpful too!**


	8. Terra returns

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the delay. Between tests, projects, and holidays I haven't had time to write. I love ideas and reviews please write back! Enjoy!**

It was nearly midnight. Raven and Cyborg were the only ones awake. Raven finally spoke.

"Cyborg, why won't you just drive at top speed?"

Cyborg turned his head, unaware she was awake to see her. "Rae, don't talk too much, save your strength. I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

Raven frowned, "Why does my condition matter to you so much?"

Cyborg stammered, "Uh…I…uh…you…"

Raven smiled, she could tell what he was trying to say, "I uh you too."

Cyborg leaned in and kissed her softly and passionatly. He then put an arm around her as thy drove, "Rae?"

"Hm?"

"When this is over, do you want to go out sometime?"

Rae smiled, "Of course. But, tomorow we drive at top speed."

"O.k. if you rest when we get there."

"I'll try." The couple smiled ear to ear as they drove into the night

The next Morning, The titans all were awake, Cyborg instantly went into his plan, "Y'all look, we'll stop for breakfast. While y'all eat, me and Robin will call Batman so he knows what's going on. Then, we'll drive at top speed. Any questions?"

"Cyborg?" it was Star with her hand raised,

"Yes?"

"How will you auto-pilot this time?"

"Give me a sec…" He said as he pressed three buttons.

"I just need to press one button and we're there."

"Good," said Robin. "Lets go."

Cyborg ordered from a fast-food drive-through window and ordered. When everyone was settled, they got cracking. They saw a vacant pay phone and hurried over.

"Wait!" Cyborg said as Robin was about to call, he connected his arm to it. "Our location is now non-traceable and we will know exactly who is talking."

"Nice" he inserted 2 quarters and called Bruce.

"Hello."

"Bruce, there has been a change of plan, my friends are taking me someplace safer. I'll keep in touch."

"O.k. I… 'Beep! Beep!' …the alarm! We are under attack…go now!"

"Cyborg," Robin said, "Make our number untraceable and lets go. Bruce is under attack."

They rushed into the car and buckled up. Cyborg pushed the button, "Y'all be ready for speed we go in 5 sec's…4….3….2…1…….."

In less than a minute they were right outside an old house. It was a small brick house. The bricks were falling apart. The drive-way matched the cement side walk. The windows had small white curtains and the drive way was simply grass. The sun hit it easily. All the other houses on the block were similar.

Cyborg grinned as he viewed the scene. He turned around. It was hard to tell which titan was the most annoyed. All of their hair was forced out behind them. Robin's eyes were wide opened in shock. Beast Boy frowned at him. Raven and Starfire looked plain dizzy.

In need of fresh air, Raven slowly got out of the car and got her back-pack out of the car, followed by 4 titans. As they made there way to the front door, Raven's eyes were wide opened in shock…

She was having a vison. Flashes of Terra waking up in her lava covered state filled her eyes. Her head was full of pain, due to her exshustion and extra stress. She grabbed her head with both hands as she began to collapse.

Before she could fall, Cyborg was on her side. He carefully picked her up and held her bridal-style. Just then, rain began to fall.

"Oh, man!" Beast Boy yelled and he got soaked. He turned into a turtle and stayed in his shell as Starfire picked him up. The titans hurried for the door.

Cyborg rang the doorbell. Then…

2 elderly people came to the door. The man was bald and wrinkled. He too was black. He wore a cotton stripped shirt with dedum pants. On his eyes were small spectagles. The other was an equally old woman. Her skin and eyes looked the same. She was thin in her pink, cotton dress and small spectagles. Her white hair was in a tight bun.

As the 2 saw Cyborg they hugged him. Cyborg hugged back lovingly as he began to drop Raven. Remembering Raven he fixed her position with a small smile.

The 2 smiled back, the old woman cleared her throat, "We've missed you Victor."

Cyborg laughed, "I've missed y'all more. Would've come sooner, but its been busy."

The old man frowned, "Are you sure that the people after y'all don't know you're here?"

Cyborg nodded, "Even if they do, I have a security system installed here. Y'all are safe."

Starfire sneezed, causing the family to turn and look.

"Cyborg!" The woman said, "How forgetful of us, out here in the rain while we freeze and not introduce ourselves!"

Cyborg laughed, "Titans, these are my grandparents. This is my grandpa Tucker and my grandma Maude."

He turned to his friends, "This is Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy" They watched as he transformed into himself, "and this is my girlfriend Raven." To everyone's shocked expression he answered, "She's just unconcious." As he said their names he indicated them with a hand gesture."

Robin stepped forward, "It's great to meet you and thanks."

Starfire came to his side, "Yes! Yes! Thank you friend Tucker and Friend Maude!"

Maude smiled, "It's our pleasure, we haven't had any guests in years!"

Beast Boy laughed, "I like you already!"

Tucker eyed Raven in worry, "Victor, why don't you lay your girlfriend in your room with your friends."

With that, they all walked inside. Right by the door was a stair case leading to Cyborg's room. The titans walk hurried inside. As they closed the door of his room Beast Boy spoke.

"GIRLFRIEND?" he questioned,

"Yes, girlfriend."

Starfire smiled, "Joyous!" as Cyborg lay Raven on his blue sheeted bed, "Since when!"

"Since last nigh when y'all were asleep."

"Alright Cyborg!" Robin said smiling,

It was then the group noticed the room. The walls were white and the floor was wooden. It was a small room with a wooden dresser with a football on top, a closet, and a small window. On the closet were a few pictures of past experiences.

Cyborg went into his closet and grabbed a black sleeping bag and set it up on the floor. He then grabbed some blankets and pillows and put it beside the sleeping bag.

The titans helped set up four beds. Beast boy had a squishy white pillow and a wash towel. He could easily sleep as a small animal.

Starfire had the sleeping bag right next to Robin's 2 blankets and pillow. Cyborg just set up a blanket on the floor next to Raven's bed.

After doing this, cyborg scanned Raven to see her condition. "She's just unconcious, she'll wake up soon. Now we should go down and help with dinner, y'all."

They closed the door behind them not knowing what Raven was really going through.

Fifteen minutes later Raven found herself in the room. She stood up abruptly and began to think out loud.

"If Terra is going to wake up, she'll need that lava removed from her skin or she won't be able to breathe. She'll need to get her suit removed and a diguise…"

Raven took off her backpack and opened it up. It revealed a short, curly, dark brown wig. She took out a pair of tan capri pants, a brown zipper sweat shirt, matching glasses and boots, and some white socks. Along with it was an extra voice modifier.

Raven put them back in her backpack and put it on her back. She got into her meditating position.

"Azerath Metrinon Zinthos."

A black aura twirled around Raven's body. It instantly took her right next to Terra. Raven opened her eyes. Terra stood a lifeless stone. Raven closed her eyes again.

"Azerath Metrinon Zinthos."

Her eyes opened. Her sprit went into Terra's mind..

'Terra?'

'Raven?'

'Terra, I'm going to save you before it is too late.'

'How?'

'I will remove the stone from your body. The uniform on you should come off with it. I have clothes with me. The titans and I are in hiding from Slade. Don't talk. I will bring us there and then I will explain.'

'I'm ready Raven'

'My voice is disguised like the other's.'

'O.k.'

Raveb opened her eyes. She was in her body. She stood up and aimed at the statue of Terra.

"Azerath Metrinon Zinthos!"

The lava and the suit cracked and then fell in a million pieces. Terra fell to the ground. Raven caught her and watched her eyes slowly open. As quick as she could, Raven dressed Terra in the disguise. She then stood Terra up and supported her weight.

Terra was too weak to move. The lava and uniform had taken a lot out of her. She Watched as Raven formed a aura of black around them. Raven closed her eyes as she said, "Azerath Metrinon Zinthos."

As they returned to Cyborg's home Terra released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was free. Free of Slade! Free of the lava! Free of the suite! Free of her state! Free to be herself! Simply Free!

**Stay tuned for the next chapter...Slade and 2-face** **have found out where the titans are, will the titans be able to leave in time?**


	9. The attack

**Author's note:**

**I will repeat that i am opened to suggestions. Thanks to all of u who did review. Enjoy! **_  
_

_As they returned to Cyborg's home Terra released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was free. Free of Slade! Free of the lava! Free of the suite! Free of her state! Free to be herself! Simply Free!_

Raven was shocked. Yet she had to tell the titans before she could pass out. Between using what was left of her strength to free Terra and return home with her disguised, Raven found it hard to stand. Terra hugged Raven.

"Thank you! I never thought I would see you again or anyone else."

Raven could help it as she smiled. Terra now had a deeper voice that sounded sour and muffled. "Terra," she said. "We should tell the others you are here."

Terra nodded. The 2 girls slowly walked down the stairs until they reached the bottom. They found a doorway and walked inside. There they saw 4 surprised titans and 2 confused adults that they had to face.

Raven finally spoke, "I finally saved Terra, everybody." Raven began to sway. Cyborg rushed to her side.

"Raven! I told you to rest! Not go using up your power." He supported her weight, "By the way, nice job with Terra."

Beast Boy ran to Terra before anyone could say or do anything. The 2 lovers hugged a long, good hug and then kissed.

Terra softly pulled away. "Raven transported herself to me, told me what was going on, disguised me after saving me, and here we are."

Beast Boy smiled, Robin thought out loud, "How did you wake up Terra?"

Raven spoke up, "I had a vison as we were coming into this house. I saw Terra waking up. I knew that she wouldn't be able to breathe. So I awoke her mind, bringing her fully back to life. Apparently, she was really only in a strange coma. I removed the lava from her body and she woke up."

Starfire smiled, "Glorious friend Raven!" They all looked at the grandparents. "This is friend Maude and friend Tucker!" Friend Tucker and friend Maude, this is friend Raven and friend Raven.

"Nice to meet you." Said Raven weakly.

"Yes it's a pleasure." Terra responded,

The 2 nodded. Silence was revealed. Until finally Maude spoke.

"You 2 must be exshausted after all that. Y'all go rest and I'll cook some dinner."

Raven was relived, "Thank you…AAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOO!" she sneezed,

Cyborg smiled, "C'mon Raven, before you get sick." Her picked her up in a bridal style and tooke her upstairs.

Beast Boy and Terra followed as they walked hand and hand.

Robin and Starfire began to help with dinner. They were to have spegetti with meatballs. .

Meanwhile…

Cyborg had placed Raven into his old bed. She was very fragile and weak. Due to her loss of energy, Raven was sick with the flu. Cyborg had inserted a thermometer into her mouth and waited with her while Beast Boy helped Terra set up a bed.

They wound up with a double sheeted area with a pillow. Beast boy tucked her in lovingly. Terra finally spoke.

"When I was alone in the lava I only could dream."

Beast Boy sat next to her. "What about?"

Terra smiled, "I dreamed about us, together, away from Slade. I missed you Beast Boy." A tear began to fall down her cheek, "I thought that you told Robin that I couldn't control my powers. Slade convinced me that he could help. He told me that you guys never were my friends. That's why I…"

"It's no one's fault." Beast Boy cut her off, "I know, Terra. We believe you. And I missed you too."

Terra smiled, "Thank you."

Beast Boy whipped the tear off her face with his hand. Terra stared at it, "I like you better green, with your own voice."

Beast Boy grinned, "I like how you normally look too." They fell asleep hugging…

Meanwhile…

Cyborg was helping Raven with the thermometer. "Raven, you are crazy. Couldn't you wait until you were feeling better to save Terra? Now your sick."

Raven eyed him, when she was about to speak, Cyborg shoved the thermometer in her mouth. The thermometer beeped, Cyborg removed it and read it out loud, "You have a 101 degree fever, Rae. You have the flu."

Raven coughed, "I couldn't wait on saving Terra, it was either then or never. And did you lower the heat in here? It is freezing."

Cyborg was worried, "The heat is on right now, no on lowered it."

Raven sneezed, "It must just be me."

Cyborg tucked her in. "Rest Rae, we don't know when we are leaving."

But it didn't take Raven too long to fall asleep. Cyborg slowly walked out of the room. He was about to leave when he saw Beast Boy and Terra sleeping together on the floor. Cyborg woke up Beast Boy quickly and pulled him down the stairs. Robin and Star were cooking. He motioned them to a wooden table where Cyborg got right into business.

"It might not take too long for Slade to find us here. We need to have a plan. The sooner the better."

"Agreed." Starfire responded,

"If 2-face is involved," Robin said. "He will try one attempt to see what we look like and then attack."

Beast Boy was confused, "How will he do that?"

"The last time I fought him he was working with Riddler. They had a fancy party to demonstrate the latest technology."

Cyborg felt annoyed, "If that is what he does, how will we know where he is holding this?"

Robin thought out loud, "Wouldn't it be mentioned in the newspaper?"

So then it began, newspapers were all over the table as each titan searched for whereabouts of the villans at hand.

Beast Boy checked a headline, "Would they be at the grand opening of a zoo?" Cyborg wacked him on the head, "Yeah, I am sure 2 rich guys would always be seen at a barnyard!"

"Anything is possible!"

Starfire felt rejoiced, "What about the party for a cast-away-family?"

Robin shook his head, "It would have to be something worth while, something expensive, something…"

"Like this?" Cyborg interrupted, He showed Robin a huge article, "A ball for the discovery of a new energy source in Africa!"

Robin smiled as he read it, "It's Zylorfic fire. Professor Iashome has discovered the colassol gem of Zylorfica. When burned, it can be even more powerful than Zinothium yet prettier than any gem. When melted, it can allow a drinker to become immortal! It's priceless!"

"With such an energy power," Starfire inquired, "Slade can be alive forever, be rich, and unstoppable!"

"And knowing 2-face and Slade," Cyborg said "They will show up and…"

"Steal it." Beast Boy finished, "Couldn't they capture one of us?"

Robin smiled, "Not if we are overly prepared!"

Cyborg frowned, "It's in Africa, we will need somewhere to stay."

Robin frowned, "Hotels and motels are out of the question. They could easily see new visitors and strike. Any relatives nearby?"

Beast Boy stared at his, "Yes." He replied in a very small voice.

The team stared at him, "Um," he said, "I used to live in Africa until I became a changling. Um…they did die and…um…and they left me a…um…a small house that I never thought of using before now. They were scientists and they…um…they knew Professor Iashome…Um…he would let…um…us come to the…um…the ball...um… would that work out?"

Starfire was happy, "Glorious!"

Cyborg smiled, "Man, that works for me!"

Robin started putting the papers away, "So it's settled then. Tommorow we leave for Africa. Today is Thrusaday and the ball is on Sunday. We will be able to buy clothes, make a plan, and on Tuesday we should be home in time for pizza!"

Just then…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Red lights flashed, Maude and Tucker hurried into the kitchen.

Cyborg threw his grandpa a key and yelled, "You guys know the plan, I love you and I will see you soon." They ran out of the hallway, Robin grabbed the article they needed as they ran up the stairs to get Terra and Raven.

When they reached the room, Cyborg quickly and carefully woke up Raven. He wrapped her in her blanket, then carried her bridalstyle along with his backpack. Beast Boy woke Terra and they both grabbed their backpacks. Robin and Star bolted the door and did their best to stop the intruders from entering. They already had their backpacks.

Cyborg gently put Raven down as he roved the glass from his window. Looking down, he saw where he parked his car. He grabbed Raven and held her tight as he yelled,

"Follow me!"

He jumped into his seat and securly laid down Raven in the seat next to him. Beast Boy grabbed Terra and turned into an eagle. The 2 titans flew into the backseat.

Robin and Star placed everything in the room against the door. Finally they ran out the wind and jumped next to Beast Boy and Terra. Cyborg started the car,

"O.k. so that's the auto-pilot, the hyper-speed, and Beast Boy, I need a map circuling your destination. Sadly, Beast Boy handed him a tiny map from his backpack. Cyborg took it swiftly and placed it into a slot.

"Y'all better buckle your seatbelts, this will be a very bumpy ride."

**Stay tuned for the next chay, we find out about Beast Boy's past life, the titans make a plan** , and crash a party!


	10. Consider

**Sorry about the day...I had a ton of midterms and was way too busy-here you go and please review!**

"_Y'all better buckle your seatbelts, this will be a very bumpy ride."_

And momentarily, the titans were there. Anyone who had hair noticed that it had been forced to stay as far behind them as possible. Starfire tapped Cyborg on the shoulder, her turned to look at her.

"Where did friends Maude and Tucker go?"

Cyborg smiled, "They are hiding in a secret layer that I installed when I decided to become a titan. They will be fine."

"Nice house, Beast Boy." Robin said. Him and the others were staring out the window.

The house was wooden and small. There were skylights in the roof and the grass in the lawn was dead. Cyborg carried Raven as the titans hurried to the door.

Beast Boy unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Everyone gasped.

There was a small wodden table and cabinets next to an oven and refridgerater. There was a small room with a tiny T.V, coffee table, green white couch, and blue carpet. There was a small bathroom too. Across the hall were 3 bedrooms: Beast Boy's, his parent's, and a spare. But what amazed the titans, was the humoungous lab in the basement.

Beast Boy avoided the lab as he went to drop his backpack on the couch.

"O.k, The town is about a mile away. So we can buy some food and clothes."

Cyborg lay Raven on the couch. "Maybe y'all should go without us. I can stay here with Raven…"

Starfire was confused, "But friends, what about the party? Would not both friends Raven and Cyborg join us?"

Ravan finally spoke, "I can come."

Cyborg shook his head, "Girl, you have a fever. Maybe you should just…"

"But I don't feel as sick…"

"But you will get worse…"

"I can heal myself…"

"How long could that take?"

"Not too long."

Cyborg was about to argue further when Raven stood up and put a finger to his lips, "It will be alright. I will be careful, and we will finish what we all started."

Cyborg shook his head knowing he could not force Raven to stay. "So y'all want to hit the road?"

Robin looked at Beast Boy, "How do we get there?"

Meanwhile…

2-face slammed both hands on the table of the lair, "NOTHING!"

Slade smirked, "If you hadn't noticed it was something extradenary."

2-face looked up as Slade continued, "Robin has known you enough to know your instincts. They probably know by now what we are after and when we will strike. The titans will be ready for us. Especially with Terra back. All we need is a trap."

2-face eyed him and smiled.


	11. The ball

**Author's Note: I am sorry about the long delay...I have been in a musical with a lead role and I have been busy studing for tests. I will promise to write as much as possible as soon as possible...enjoy!...**

This time, no one wore a disguise. The titans did their best to hide their uniform, underneath Their outfits. All of the guys wore rented tuxedos. Their dates hid what they wore in floor length, trench coats. The guys waited at their reserved table as the girls hung up their coats. Until their outfits were finally revealed.

Starfire wore the same gown that she wore to 'Kitty's' Prom. It was pink and sparkly. Her hair was left alone.

Terra wore a yellow sparkly dress. It was similar to Star's only it had one sleeve. Her hair was place in a bun.

But above all the girls, it was Raven who shined the most. She wore a dark blue with a slight mix of purple, appearing to be a midnight's sky with the sparkles on it. It was sleeveless and went all the way down to the floor. There was a long slit by each leg. Her hair was put part up and part down. The clip used was in the shape of a raven(in the same shade of color as her dress) with spread wings.

The dates took each other by the hand and walked to the dance floor. Without their disguises, The villians noticed them right away. But smirked silently. Their plan was set.

An orchestra began to play slow ball music. The titans danced as they waited for the attackers to move.

"You look beautiful." Cyborg said smiling as he spun Raven. She smiled at him.

"You look pretty nice too."

BB and Terra were eating the cocktails at their table. BB just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Noticing Terra asked. "Is everything alright?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "Am I dreaming? I am on a date with the most hottest chick in the world!" Terra threw her arms around him as they kissed. She suddenly pulled away.

"And I never thought I would be kissing the most cutest guy in the world." The couple smiled as they kissed.

Robin and Starfire were slow dancing. Both smiling and happy. Slade and 2-face were out of sight and they could finally be together.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The lovers kissed, until Robin pulled away.

"Starfire?"

"Yes"

"When this is over would you like to go out with me."

"I would be most honored Boyfriend Robin!"

The lovers drew in to kiss…

"BOOM!" A blast of heavy grey smoke filled the air.

Everyone gasped, 2-face, Slade, and their minions ran into the room. Robin and the titans threw off their gowns and tuxes and their uniforms were viewed by all.

"Hello titans." Slade said as he grabbed the Zylorfic fire.

Robin stepped forward, "TITANS GO!"

Robin ran forward to fight Slade as the titans ran for the minons and 2-face. As Starfire flew overhead, Slade pulled out a needle from behind his back. As she became directly over head he threw it at her.

The needle transferred its drug as Starfire fell, unconcous, into Slade's arms. The titans stopped short.

"You have a choice titans, I will make Starfire my prisoner and I will rule Tameran, unless Robin becomes my apprentice. I will give you all 3 days to decide. Come meet me in Tameran. He threw a disk onto the floor, and smoke formed everywhere. When the smoke was gone, the bad guys, and Star, were gone too.


	12. The plan

**Auther's Note: hey everybody! Thanks a thousand million tons for reviewing. I finally finsihed this chapter and i hope you like it...there are more to come. Please read and review...**

Batman struggled with all his might, but he knew it was useless. He was bound to a chair that kept his arms and legs criss-crossed. Any sudden moves would have him melted by the lasers from above. Around him was boiling hot lava. The sides of the room were crushing, swords, that would kill you momentarily.

In the same room, Starfire was strapped down to a metal table. Her powers were useless and her struggles were pointless. Yet the two prisoners were able to talk.

"You are just as I imagined you to be." Batman looked up,

"What do you mean?" he replied

"As tough as you appear, you are still just like Robin."

Batman closed his eyes, "Hmmm…"

Starfire once more looked at him, "How is it that Slade captured you?"

Batman sighed, "Well…"

Flashback:

_"We're under attack, go now!" _

_Bruce hung up the phone and ran to Alfred, he had been trying to get to the security cameras._

"_Master Wayne, it's them, they are after you!"_

_Bruce ran with Alfred, "I need to get my uniform, but you need to hide!"_

_He rushed Alfred to his library, right by the secret passage, he pushed aside the bookcase, to reveal a cement wall. Bruce ran to his flower plant by the piano and pushed aside some soil, to reveal a button. He pushed the button, and covered it up._

_The cement wall opened like a door, Bruce put Alfred in and closed the entrances…meanwhile…_

_BANG! BANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

_Slade, 2-face and their minions pushed throught the tough doors and searched the mansion for Bruce._

_One of the minions of Slade slowly searched the upstair's halllway…until…_

"_Omph!" batman kicked him from behind, sending him crashing through the window._

_As if on cue…everyone who had forced themeselves inside began to fight Bruce. There were just too many for Batman to handle. 2-face shot him in the face with a knock-out serum…and he fell into unconciousness…_

Back to reality… 

Slade and 2-face sat at a table in a dark room. Slade eyed 2-face as 2-face glared in return.

"I know that you are hiding plans from me, Slade. As a partner, I want you to tell me what we are going to do!"

"You have not figured it out yet? I thought that you would know it by now."

2-face smirked, "You can never be too sure."

"Very well." Slade got up from the table and began to pace, "We have just kidnapped a girl that Robin loves. Knowing Robin, he will go to Tamaran in 3 days to save her. With this chance, we will keep the girl and simply kidnap Robin."

2-Face shook his head, "Even so, Robin could attempt to rescue Starfire anyways."

Slade nodded, "Starfire will have nanoprones inserted into her body and, unless Robin wants her to die, he will be our apprentice. We then will have him deliver Terra to us."

2-face shook his head, "Why would we want such a child, a betrayer!"

Slade stared, "Beacause, if Beast Boy wants her to live he will infect the world with a virus that will infect the world, including Cyborg's system."

2-face stood up, "What good would some type of disease do!"

Slade began to pace, "It will allow us to weaken the world, maybe even destroy it. But then, if Cyborg's infected he will be in our control."

2-face stared at his feet, "There is still one last titan, Raven could attempt to stop this…"

Slade shook his head, "No. She loves Cyborg, and with him in our control, we shall make her angry, so angry that she will become a permanent demon, and will destroy Earth and everything that goes along with it."

2-face smiled, "Yes!"

"When this is over," Slade sat down. "Cyborg will be replicated and will form an army to destroy the universe. And victory shall be ours…the titans would not be able to stop us. Robin will be my apprentice. Beast Boy and Terra will be my slaves. I will have Cyborg as an army and Raven as my assassin. And, Starfire shall be my wife and you shall be my partner."

2-face grinned, "Exactly what I had in mind!"

Anyways…

The T-car was parked outside Beast Boy's house. It was the middle of the night and all the lights were on.

"Dudes, what are we waiting for? We have to save Starfire!" Beast Boy said. The titans were still in their regular uniforms and were standing in the living room…trying to make a plan.

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, take it easy." He said softly, "It's not that simple."

"Either way you want to look at it," Raven said, "We are in a sticky situation. We have no reason to trust Slade, or Two-Face, even if we did risk giving them Robin…we don't know if they'll give us Starfire."

Robin shook his head, "But if we don't give them what they want, who knows what they'll do to Star." He looked up, "Our only way of saving Star is by giving in."

Terra shook her head, eyes wide, "No, no there just has to be another way!"

Beast Boy frowned, "Batman has probably been defeated, there is no one to help us!"

Robin's eyes went wide, "Beast Boy, you are a genius!"

"Of coarse I am!" he smiled, and then frowned in uncertainty, "Why, what?

Raven stared at him, "If by any chance Batman did get captured, he could easily escape, help Star, and we can get him out of this mess."

Cyborg nodded, "And if he isn't, he could still help!"

Raven shook her head, "Don't get too excited, we can't do anything if we can't contact him."

Robin finally spoke, "I think I know how," He pulled the center buckel on his belt and turned it over. He dialed 3 numbers and waited…

"Wayne residence?" it was Alfred,


	13. threats and thoughts

**Author's note: Well, I have got to say that u are all very smart wen u read. U all had plenty of questions…and for each I have an answer. **

**One of my first comments were: 'Your Slade, Two face conversation at the end. About ending the world and caous and all...was Slade just saying that to make Two face keep going. Give him what he wanted to hear and have your own agenda...or is Slade really going mad?' My answer? No worries, I am fully aware of confusions that could occur…my plot is very twisted. Both Two Face and Slade are extremely smart, evil, and successful villions…Therefore I hope none of u think I underestimate them. Slade is as sane as usual, but with a hidden plan up his sleeve. My hint? Since wen does Slade keep promises and have partenerships, and since wen does Two Face believe everything he hears and not be greedy about luck?**

**The orange gas that affected Robin in the beginning? Don't worry I did not forget. My future clue…whoever said that Robin was feeling better…although he isn't feeling worse?**

**The ball outfits…nobody was disguised…in order to warn the villons that they were ready to fight, but to win.**

**My story is not one of those non-stop mushy romantic types…my story is a mix of everything. Eventually it will balance itself out.**

**Alright enough hints and responses…please enjoy and read and review to the fullest!**

Robin smiled to see his secret communicator in the works. Alfred's face had shown perfectly on the tiny screen…the team of heroes had a chance to solve their problems.

"Alfred, it's me. You alright?"

The old man shook his head sadly, "Your mentor has been kidnapped, sir. And it's been all over the papers about your dear friend."

Robin nodded, "It's true. Listen, do you think Bruce still has his 'gadget X'?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Yes, unless the villans have forced him to remove his uniform."

"Highly unlikely, Listen Alfred, I need you to stay with Barbara for the time being, and warn her too. Tell her not to get involved and stay in a low-profile…all we need is more kidnapping."

Alfred nodded, "Agreed, but sir, shouldn't you have some help on your side?"

Robin frowned, "No, we've got enough to worry about."

Alfred sighed, "Do consider it, sir. You still don't look well."

Robin nodded, "I've got to get going, good luck."

"To you as well sir."

It was true that Robin hadn't been well…as much as he hated to admit it. Every night he was still plauged with nightmare…although he no longer screamed out loud. It was harder and harder to drift into any sort of sleep, out of fear of a nightmare worse than the last."

Robin hooked the communicator back to his belt. He turned to face the titans with a small bit of hope left.

"Robin, what is 'gadget X'" Cyborg asked,

"Our last chance of saving Starfire." And with that, Robin pushed a tiny putton on his shoe, and a palm sized, glossy, flat bat came out of the bottom of his shoe. Robin took it and clipped it to the side of his head…where it was hidden by his black spiky hair. Robin pushed a button on it and waited in hope.

Meanwhile…

Two face stood by a window, facing a huge spacecraft, from his creations, and smaller crafts for minions.

"Everything is ready to go." Slade said as he walked out of the shadows.

Two face nodded, "Excellent, I shall join you all momentarily!"

"Very well, we must leave soon if we want this plan to succeed as it shall."

"Of course, Slade, and it will. By the end of the week everything will be completed."

Slade slithered into the shadows as Two face flipped his coin, "And I will be victorious." He pulled out a revolver…

Meanwhile…

Batman and Starfire sat there in silence, once more…until…

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" Slade slithered out of the shadows and walked into the room.

"It won't be long until we leave, at least neither of you were arrogant enough to try and escape."

He walked over to Batman, "Don't worry, your son will be here soon to keep you company."

Slade turned and walked to Star, "Well, well, well, I suppose you'd like to know what's going on, now wouldn't you?"

Starfire struggled against her restraints, "It is rather difficult of me not to know," venom coating each word.

"Very well," he stood with his face only inches away from her's. "Surprise me, dear child."

"I am here to lure Robin to you, who will be used for help and as a lure for my friends. You will marry an heir to the Tammaranian throne, therefore you'll have an even bigger army for protection…and from there you will continue to invade the universe."

Slade smirked, "Close enough. I take it you know which heir I wish to marry?

Starfire didn't answer.

Slade came a little closer, sending shivers up and down Starfire's spine, "It doesn't have to be this way. You can be given freedom, I'll let you assist me in ruling-"

"Which you cannot do."

Slade eyed her, "Oh yes, but seeing how your past leader died, I can."

Starfire looked up at him, "What is it you mean!"

Slade smirked, "Dear child, I'm sure that you understand your own culture well enough to understand what I am telling you…I can easily do the same to your friends, to Batman, to your planet…to Robin…"

Starfire angrily glared at him, "You will not harm them!"

"All you have to do is marry me, we can have a good time together…the most beautiful and the most powerful…or everything you love will suffer, and I will make you watch, and we will all know whose fault it was."

Slade tucked a hair behind her ear, "Think about it." And with that he left.

The moment the door closed behind him, Starfire stared at the ceiling as a soft tear feel down her face, "Galphor." she whispered.

Batman turned his head to look at the sad girl, "The ruler was of close relation to you, wasn't he?"

Starfire didn't answer.

"You are a Tamarainian Princess, aren't you?"

Starfire didn't answer.

"You are to be Slade's wife or have everything you care about destroyed, aren't you?"

Stafire sniffed.

"There has to be another way."

Starfire sighed, "No, even if there was, he has power over me, my planet, my people, my friends, the world, Robin…"

"By refusing I respond most disrespectful to everything I am and love."

Batman sighed, "We can't o anything now, not yet-"

"….Robin to Batman…Robin to Batman…over…."

Bruce frowned, as he heard the message from his earpiece.

"…Robin?"


	14. shocking learning

**Author's note: sorry its been so long, but it took me forever to plan out the next five chapters of this story. ill send more as soon as i get at least three more reviews. for now enjoy, comment, and thanks**...

"Are you alright?" Robin asked over the static, the other titans listened intentively,

"…Except for being held hostage…not bad…you?"

"…fine…Where are…you"

"…Being held…under top…security…"

"…If you get out now…they'll suspect…something…"

"…I have to…wait until we…get to…Tammaran…"

"…How is…Starfire?"

"…She's…alright…"

"Ask Starfire…for the…safer grounds…when you…get there…can you…escape…"

"Yes I…can…"

"We'll come to…get you…both…"

"Slade won't…hurt Star…until the…wedding…"

"WEDDING…"

"As soon as…they get…you…."

"…we'll need…back up…"

"You know….what to…do"

"Call me when…you're there…"

"…Bye…"

Robin looked up at the other titans, "We need help. Then we need to get to the tower so we can fly to Tamaran. Batman thinks he has a plan, and we have to get to Starfire before Slade marries her."

Raven gasped, "If he marries her, he will be in control of the Tamarainian army, and can have a war with Earth if he wanted to."

"But if Robin goes there then not only will Slade have Star, he'll have an apprentice." Cyborg said angrilly,

"So either way we're toast." Beast Boy said angrily.

Terra perked up, "But aren't there more people that can help us out?"

Robin nodded, "Slade may know about the Titans East, the honorary titans, and our other allies, he'll expect us to ask for help."

"Maybe we won't need their help." Raven said quietly,

"What are you talking about? Slade has everything he needs to take us down, of course we need help." Cyborg replied,

Raven shook her head, "When I was preparing for my prophesy, I had my father's army keep me safe." She puased, "Now that my father is dead, I'm in control of them."

Robin smiled, "With such help, we may be able to get through this…but we still need help." He surveyed his team, with new found determination, "Cyborg, you need to call all our allies, let them know what we have to do; Raven, you need to make sure controlling the army won't be a problem; Terra, you need to remember and find all you can from when you helped Slade; and Beast Boy, you need to figure out as much as you can about Tamaran, it's cultures, and anything else important."

"And you?" Cyborg asked,

Raobin sighed, "I need to make a new plan, contact a few old friends, and firgure out how much control Slade has over us."

Later…

Robin checked his plan through for the last time, "Cyborg, you contacted everybody?"

"They know what to do."

"Raven you can control the army?"

"Yes, and maybe even more."

"Terra, you are sure about the information you have given me?"

"Positive."

"Beast Boy, you figured out as much as possible?"

"Dude, it's stuck to me like glue…literally." Beast Boy smiled weakly, all of his information was glued to his hands…and wouldn't come off.

The titans had overworked as much as they could, until they couldn't any more. They had a plan, an objective, and one last hope. All they could do was go back to jump city to mount their ship.

Robin sighed, "We need to get to S.T.A.R. labs before we can do anything else."

"Dude, why do we, like, need to go there?" asked Beast Boy,

"Slade has just stolen the Zylorfic fire, remember? It can be pretty destructive, we need to know how we can destroy it." Raven answered annoyed,

Terra stared out the window, "I hope Starfire and Batman are ok."

Robin closed his eyes sadly, "Me too."

They all sat it the car. Cyborg placed a disk into the slot and held the steering wheel.

"Here we go."

And with a loud zoom they made way…until…

"BOOOOM!"

The titans jerked forwarded in their seats as the car stopped short.

Cybrog got out and checcked the engine. Raven and Robin hurried out behind him.

"What happened?" Raven asked after a few minutes passed,

Cyborg sighed, "Well the carborater can't take all this invisible, faster than light travel. We are going to have to drive a little slower."

Raobin looked around, they were by the docks on some unknown country. It was almost deserted, there were a few buildings and ships nearby.

"Where are we?"

Cyborg went into the driver's seat of his car and pressed a few buttons.

"We are in Greece." He buckled his seatbelt." We can't drive all night, we'll fly over the ocean and then find a hotel in Canada for the night."

Robin nodded. The team filed back inside the car.

"Dude?" Beast Boy asked, "How long is the trip going to take?"

Cyborg thought for a second, "If we use the turbo jet, it'll take 7 hours of driving."

Beast Boy groaned, "Dude! We won't be able to get to S.T.AR. labs until tommorow! We only have one more day."

Terra nodded, "Plus make sure everyone else is ready, and everything is all set?"

Raven sighed, "I'm sure, I can find a spell to get us back quicker." She took out her book of Azar. "But for now we are driving."

They all buckled up. Cyborg pushed a few buttons, and they began to speed off towards Canada.

Later…

The group finally made it across the water to dry land. After an hour of searching, they were able to stay at a motel for the night. Raven and Terra took one room, and the boys took a room down the hall.

But Beast Boy was so tired he couldn't stay alert. As they walked down the hallway, he started to sway. Cyborg sighed as he carried the teen over his shoulder back to his room.

As Terra and Raven walked inside, Raven let out a breath. Terra, who had been doing her best not to say anything, decided to speak.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up as she walked to her small bed, "Yes Terra?"

Terra stared down at your feet, "Do you think we'll make it through this?"

Raven didn't show any expression from underneath her hood, "Yes." Silenced drag on a little, "But you need to have faith."

Terra nodded as she walked to her bed and sat down.

Meanwhile…

Cyborg threw Beast Boy onto one of the beds and tucked him in. Robin put down their suit cases and carried a stack of papers to a nearby table, he wanted to double check his researh…

Cyborg walked over to him, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

Cyborg sighed, "You need to get some rest, man."

"In a minute." Robin

Cyborg took the papers out of Robin's reach, "The plan will work…but only if we all are ready to fight."

Robin smiled in defeat, "Alright."

They both got into bed.

"Good night Cyborg,"

"Good night Robin."

Robin instantly fell asleep.

"You can't hide from me forever Robin…" 

_Robin found himself in Slade's old hideout. Slade grabbed him by the neck and held Robin up as he struggled to move and breathe._

"_You know Robin, your making this far too easy…are you getting weak…"_

_Robin growled, "You'll never win Slade…never…"_

"_I believe I just did…"_

_He threw Robin to the ground_

_Robin staggered, trying to stay alive…_

"_Why won't you just admit it…"_

_Slade kicked, punched and pushed Robin as Robin was beginning to charge,_

"_You've already lost your parents…"_

_Robin was pushed harder to the ground, his body felt like it was going to explode from the pain…_

"_You guardian and best friend are both mine…"_

_Slade pushed his boot against Robin's throat…His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing…_

"_You have caused the people you love enough suffering…do you really think they would still love you?"_

_Blood dripped down Robin's weak body, along with sweat and tears…_

"_Just give up now Robin…you know you cannot bare to loose anyone else…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin fell off his bed…his eyes half opened…

Cyborg lept out of bed, "Robin!"

Robin lay on ground, shaking and rolling…sweat and tears trailing down his face as he mumbled…

"N-noo…p-p-pleas-se stop-p-p!"

Cyborg hurried over to him with a serum…

Robin staggered towards the window…

"A-All my fault-t-t…"

"Robin, stop!"

"NOOOO!"

Before Robin could dare to jump, Cyborg plunged the needle into his skin. Robin became still and quiet as he fell limply into Cyborg's arms. Cyborg was frantic, he lay Robin on the floor as tried to shake Robin awake

"Robin?"

No answer…

"Robin?"

Still no answer…

"Robin!"

"Mmph?' his eyelids slowly opened.

"Man you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He began to sit up, but Cyborg gently pushed him down,

"Of course you're not fine!" Cyborg was annoyed, "You haven't been fine since Slade first got that gas inside of you…don't think I didn't notice, you've been getting worse and worse everyday."

Robin shook his head, "Look Cyborg, I-"

"Don't start! I know you've still been having nightmares."

Robin's masked eyes widened, "How did you-"

"Just because I haven't told anybody doesn't mean I haven't noticed. Whenever I drove the T-car, or everyone else was asleep you were muttering, and tossing and turning." Cyborg took a breath, "I would have said something, but there was no time."

Robin sighed in defeat, "Alright, they are getting worse."

"Forget worse! You nearly commited suicide Robin…the gas Slade gave you must be doing this. It's making you go insane…"

Cyborg thought for a second, "You've had this in your body for about two weeks, so by the speed of the way your body is reacting…oh no…"

Robin felt scared, "In at least three or five days, I will go completely insane!"

Cyborg gasped, "Unless Slade has the antidote, he will do it…and you'll be out of control."

Robin sighed, "there's nothing we can do…" he stared at the ceiling, to avoid Cyborg seeing the threatening tears in his eyes…Slade was right…this was all his fault…

Meanwhile…

Raven had been searching her books for hours…she scrolled down the page to find….

"Finally."

She raced down the halls, after waking up Terra…who had been sleeping…she had to tell the others, and as soon as possible…

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" Robin and Cyborg broke out of their silent trances to answer the door…

"Raven?" Cyborg asked,

she hurried inside, "Wake up Beast Boy" she said urgently, "I am taking us home, and now."


	15. hidden attacks of thieves

**Author's note: a promise is a promise, no matter how small...I will have the next chapter done by the end of next week. I want to thank everyone for their emails...soon u will get an idea on what's happening...but in the next chapter...the titatns will definatly be in Tamaran! the heat is on and ilove u all! please read and review...see ya and enjoy!**

Everyone buckled up inside the T-Car, all packed and wide awake…well almost….

"DUDE! How will I get my beauty rest?" Asked Beast Boy angrilly as Cyborg dragged him outside the hotel.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Take a nap when this is over! We have more important things to worry about."

Beast Boy groaned as he got inside the car. Raven meditated on the roof of the car as she prepared to take her teammates home

"Everything is ready Raven." Robin said as Beast Boy buckled his seatbelt.

"Close the windows and lock the doors." She said with her eyes remaining shut.

Moments later Raven knew they were prepared. She opened her eyes...the spirit of her soul brightly shinging white through them. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and extended them as she spoke.

"Gomo Interhera Vortexia"

A black aura

Raven opened her eyes, prepared to perform the spell. She hurried out of the car and sat on the roof of the car. She crossed her arms over her chest…and extended them out as she spoke:

"_Gomo Interhera Vortexia_"

a balck aura extended over the car…and it drifted underneath the ground it was standing on. A powerful, blinding light flashed around them.

Raven's eyes widened...something wasn't right...a cold, fearful brianwave triggered...almost as if someone pushed a button and began to fill her mind with old memories...

_A lady in a white gown, purplish blue hair and red crystal on her forehead be threatened Trigon the Terrible in a far off palace…_

_A child being born in the temple of Azar of Azerath…a terrible prophesy…an old man with a long white beard welcoming the woman and her daughter….giving them protection…_

_Growing up as a hated child…_fear and hate seeped through Raven's veins

_Learning to control…pain…caution…hiding…_

_A teenage girl being hidden in a room by her mother and Azar, being informed that they were under attack by Trigon…_Raven gasped at the memory

'_You need to leave, and you need to leave to Earth….'_

'_But...the prophesy'_

'_It is where you are destined to go, it's your last chance!'_

_Leaving to go to Earth…being haunted by Trigon…darkness…_

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos…_

Raven closed her eyes as a single tear found it's way down her face. She crossed her arms across her chest, sending the team of titans spiralling into the darkness.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around...they were inside the Titan's tower garage.

Beast Boy laughed as he looked around, "You go girl!"

Terra smiled, "Yeah Raven!"

"That's my girl friend!" Cyborg cheered,

"Way to go." siad Robin,

They hurried to greet her proudly. Raven faked a smile and helped them get their luggage.

Robin checked his watch, "Alright team, we have 10 hours left until we have to go to Tameran. Cyborg, Raven, you guys will have to go to STAR labs...you have an 11:00 appointment with Dr. Stone.

Cyborg tensed at the name and Robin looked down, Robin knew that Cyborg didn't get along well with Dr. Stone for personal reasons...but he was the only scientist who understood the chemical make-up of Zylorfic fire, and possibly how it could be destroyed.

Beast Boy was furious, "Hey! Why do they get to go?"

Cyborg looked away, "I'm more...informative about what goes on there, and Raven can get us there quickly."

Beast Boy groaned, "Aw man!"

Terra raised an eyebrow at him, "What's the bid deal? It's just a boring science lab...and you hate science."

Beast Boy smiled, "The TSLA is there!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "We don't have time to look at one of your 'ninja squirril' and 'genetically enhanced rock' fantasies Beast Boy...the entire universe is at stake."

"It's "'Super' ninja squirrl' and 'genetically enhanced 'purple' rocks FYI!" he corrected her annoyed

Terra suddenly realized something, "Did you say we have 10 hours Robin?"

"Yes." Robin answered

"But it's 2:am! We need to leave at 7:00-"

"The time zones changed...right here it;s 9:00 pm, but in Greece it's 2:00 am."

Beast Boy thought, "So then if it was 2:00am five minutes ago in Greece, then in Africa it is 6:am so when Slade too Star is was 7:30pm but here it would be 9:30 am but in Greece it would be 3:30am?"

The titans stared at him with confusion

Robin groaned, "It's not important, we need to hurry. Our allies will be here soon, you need to help get ready."

Meanwhile:

Two face watched outside of Slade's layer as Starfire and Batman were forced onto his giant spacecraft.

He smirked as he looked at the double sided coin in his right hand, "Let them live? or let them die?" He threw his coin into the air...

But out of nowhere Slade hurried to catch the coin before it fell...knowing that Two Face was dedicated to the coin's fate.

Slade stood up straight and held the coin tightly, "Untilwe get Robin, you will not decide what happens to our weapons."

Two Face groaned, "I've been waiting to kill that bat since the first time be took away my coin...he will suffer."

Slade spoke calmly and cold:Save it for after we take over the world and universe, now I beleive it's time we test out a certain...device on the titans."

Two Face grinned evilly at the very thought.

Terra walked into her room in horror…everything was the same…just as it was when she was a traitor. She could feel her tears pour down her face as she saw the heart box resting on her table.

A cold fear triggered in her brain...identical to Raven's only more painful...Terra's unprotected mind began to fill with every memory...

_A young girl watching her parents fight and argue..._

_a small child watching both her parents leave her at a park bench as they drive away into the distance...angrilly throwing rocks at the streets...as she becomes more angry and sad and scared...the rocks are lifted from the ground with her mind..._

_being alone in the world..._

_A ten year old girl being made fun of and treated cruelly as she travels place to place...being homeless and alone...realizing that her emotional powers were causing destructions..._

_A dark man with one eye..._Terra shivered as more tears fell, horror and anger gripping her insides...

_A lanky teenaged girl running from her bretraying friends..._Terra felt sick,

_Being forced into a stoney paralyed form after betraying her friends, helping a madman, and saving the mess she started...cold...isolation...thoughtlessness..._

Terra gasped, the memories had stopped coming. She was in the middle of her room lying on the gound on her stomach. Terra shivered from the impact and relived past...fear gripping at her heart...a sudden thought went through her mind...'maybe everyone would be better off if I wasn't here.'

She forced air into her lungs as she stood up...without thinking Terra began to run from her room...all she wanted to do was leave...

Suddenly Terra felt herself stop rumming, she had bumped right into someone...Terra didn't know who...just that she couldn't leave...

A gloved hand touched her cheek...It was Beast Boy.

"Terra? What's wrong?" Terra allowed herself to collapse onto Beast Boy, sobbing and weak.

"…'S all my fault…" she said between sobs,

Beast Boy hugged her, and let her sit on his lap on the floor. He could practically feel her pain through her tears, could practically taste it. He knew the feeling, like you could never stop crying…

"It's ok Terra…" He gently rubbed her back, "It's going to be ok…"

"I should never have…never have..."

"It doesn't matter what happened before," he felt her relax a little, "You didn't know any better…it wasn't your fault…"

"I nearly destroyed everything…"

"But you didn't, and you are a good person…please…don't run away…"

Terra closed her eyes tight, "I'm staying right here…"

Meanwhile, Robin was in the medical room, being looked over by Raven and Cyborg. As soon as they had gotten back to the tower, Cyborg had put a hand on Robin's shoulder,

"Come on man," he said, "We need to see how long…til'…" Cyborg felt a lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow, tears threathened. Robin pulled away,

"It doesn't matter, if it happens, it will happen and that's it."

Raven stepped in front of him, "So that's it? You don't care, you want to die of insanity?"

Robin stared at the ground, "There is no antidote Raven, and if there is it will be in Slade's pocession."

Cyborg shoook his head, "Then we'll find it, man. We can get help, we can-"

"In one day?" Robin said, anger rising, "We are out of time Cyborg, what else can we do?"

Raven answered quietly, "There's one way..."

Later...

Beast Boy yawned, nobody had slept very much since Slade returned...all he could think about was his bed...and big fluffy pillow...

He rubbed his head as he walked, for some reason it felt painful and weird...suddenly he fell to the ground in pain, he gripped his head with both hands...a cold triggering fear pumped through his body as unwanted memories that had been carefully blocked...were slowly flashing before his eyes...

_A small lanky boy being attached to dozens of medical devices as his parents tried to save his life...pain...misery..._

_An eight year old boy realizing that he had the ability to change into animals...but couldn't go out in public due to his strange vertigris...anger...fear...hearing others mock his looks..._

_A nine year old boy watching his parents drown as their ship sank to the ground.._Beast Boy gasped out as a tear began to fall down his face_..horror...fear...confusion..._

_Being drafted into the Doom Patrol...being bossed around and ridiculed.._

_Terra..._

"Beast Boy! Man snap out of it!" Beast Boy slwoly opened his eyes...Cyborg slwly came into view, "Man what happened?" The teen asked looking him over.

Beast Boy looked around, he was lying on the floor, a few steps away from his room...did he pass out?

Cyborg helped the green boy off the floor and onto his feet, "I'm alright Cy. I think I just need to lie down for a minute..."

Cyborg stopped him from walking away, "Man, you might have a concussion...you can't sleep or you'll get worse, come on, I'll get you some water..."

Beast Boy frowned for a second, it seemed like ever since they got home everyone seemed to be thinking about their pasts...slowly he followed Cyborg out of the dark hallway.

Meanwhile...

Robin walked inside his room, the newspaper articles were still up, and everything was the same.

He sat down at his desk and smiled at his framed picture of his team. It was taken during their first year together. He was in the middle smiling with Star hugging him. Next to them was Raven with a hint of a smile, Beast Boy standing next to her gave her bunny ears, with Terra on his side giving him a nuggie. Cyborg stood in the back of the photo and had his arms around the entire group grinning.

Robin smiled slightly, but then frowned, 'if anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself...' He then looked at Starfire, she was so beautiful, Robin felt himself smiling again, he would do anything to have her back...

Robin suddenly remebered what Raven said, '_you don't care...your just going to die of insanity!'_

Of course he cared, but her plan to save him was risky...Slowly an idea popped into his head, he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started to write...

At 10:30 pm Raven transported Cyborg and herself to STAR labs, luckily for her it wasn't quite so painful as it was the first time she traveled by magic, at a long distance.

Cyborg sighed as they got off the ground they had fallen onto, the enourmous laberatory stood old and sophisticated…he began to walk towards it, as memories flashed thorough his head, the cold trigger pounding his mechanical gears...he felt weak and as if he desperatly needed to juice up his systems

_A teenaged boy walking with his mother to see his father's discovery...despite the fact the the man was angry with his son preferring sports to sciences._

_A convention for a chemical rehab. for criminal minds to aid in society...fear...anger...hurt..._

_A terrible creature breaking through its cage and trying to swipe at the head scientist's wife...the same woman who dragged her son there...the boy racing infront of his mother to save her..._Cyborg gasped in pain_...being attacked at by the monster_

_Watching a mother die...hearing his father promise her to save his life..._

_Waking up an outcasted cyborg...anger...sorrow...regret..._

"Cyborg...you alright?" Cyborg blinked, he was sitting in the waiting room at STAR labs. Raven stared intently at him with worry.

He shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine Rae."

"Victor Stone, and Raven to see Dr. Stone?" the receptionist called, giving them permission to move on. Raven was surprised at hearing Cyborg's real name out loud but said nothing as her boyfriend directed her through the hallways. Cyborg knew exactly where to go, everything was kept the same and the man he needed was still there…working on another way to make the world safer.

The teens opened the heavey doors of a laboratory room with the address of 'robotic stimulations'. The corridors were white walled and boring to look at. Everything looked plain and neat. Raven nervously looked at Cyborg, his blank eyes were sad and full of memories. She knew Cyborg had been there before, Raven never understood what had really happened.

Cyborg groaned, he felt himself reliving the scene that made him change...it was something he never talked about...but would have to face when he saw his father...in the same room where a criminal changed his life...

_In an overcrowded lab, Silias Stone was being applauded for his creation of chemical rehabilitation. A criminal was forced inside a strong glass encasement, as another machine began to change the man to a hideous creature...before anything could be done...the creacture forced the glass shattering into pieces, and charged out of the machine…_

_"AHHHHH!" Victor's mother, Elinore screamed_

_The monster turned toward the scream…of an enemy… it charge to her and attempted to engulf her when…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Victor screamed charging at it, and threw vacant chair and devices at it._

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!" he yelled,_

_The creature threw a blast of goo at Victor, hitting him square in the chest..and it began to flow into his blood as he left conciousness, falling to the ground…_

_Dr. Stone watched in horror, his wife screammed in terror as the creature luched towards her…striking her in the heart. Dr. Stone was trapped behind debris and was unable to save his wife from death...he vowed on her death to save his son no matter what._

Cyborg led the group straight to a large desk facing the windows, when-

"How did you get out of your laboratory!" asked an elderly white-bearded scientist with a goatee, grabbing Cyborg's arm, "Come now! How did you get out of your cell? I am going to-"

"Wait a second! I'm not an experiment," Cyborg said pulling away, "I'm-"

"A liar! How dare you-"

"Excuse me Docter Yimblen, but he is telling the truth, in fact, I have an appointment with him now." Said a smiling black man in a white lab coat, holding a clipboard,

The old man gasped, "Oh! Dr. Stone, I'm so sorry, I though-"

"I suggest you get back to work, before any other mistakes accure here."

Cyborg smiled as the old docter walked away, "Thanks."

The black man laughed, "Don't worry! Why don't you all sit down and we'll get down to buisness." The teens took a seat and nodded.

Raven cleared her throat, "Sorry to bother you docter, but we were wondering if you could tell us about the Zylorfic fire."

The man nodded, "Why is this of interest to you?"

Cyborg spoke swiftly, "It has been stolen by or enemy, Slade. And we believe there is more to this stone then we have researched."

The man frowned, "Funny, he used to work here, a very long time ago."

Raven's eyes went wide, "Did you ever see him without a mask, do you know his name?"

The man sighed, "Well he always covered his face, if that's what you mean…and I guess he was simple called Slade, even after he was fired-"

Raven was intrigued, "Why was he fired?"

"Illegal experimentations, human testing, the list goes on."

Cyborg shook his head, "We don't have time to talk about Slade's past. Please Docter Stone, is there anything you can tell us about the Zylorfic Fire?"

The docter sighed, "What kind of information are you aware of at this time?"

Cyborg spoke carefully, "We are aware that it can make a person immortal, can be more dangerous than Zinotheum, and is priceless."

The scientist sighed, "Well that's all true…but there is more. Although Zylorfic fire is dangerous in general, it can be more, well, more armful then many of the world's largest bombs could ever be."

Raven frowned, "Then why not destroy it, if it is so dangerous?"

The old man laughed, "Too risky, it could destroy the planet, otherwise it would be destroyed."

Raven raised her eyebrow, "It could destroy an entire planet?"

Dr. Stone nodded, "As long as you have the right equiptment, and from what I remember of Slade, he is always a few steps ahead of the ball game. He probably knows exactly what he's doing."

Cyborg nodded, "But what could destroy it?"

"We have a theory here." The scientist explained, "That if the Zylorfic fire is as capable as it is, A good blast straight through the center of the stone with Sinothium should destroy it."

The man fixed his glasses, "With two substances so dangerously explosive, it would make a great explosion, yet would be destroyed for good."

Cyborg sighed, "Where can we get Sinothium, we have to destroy it while we are in space."

Dr. Stone squinted at them thoughtfully, "Well, I do have some…but of course this is top secret-"

"Of course." Cyborg and Raven answered at once,

The man nodded, motioning them to follow him, "I got just the thing." They walked down the halls until they got to a small, windowless room. He put in a key and they walked inside.

The docter began to search the room, it was full of shelves holding various glass cases full of weapons and vials. The docter grabbed a few vials and guns and handed them five different guns and vials to go with them.

"This one here," he said motioning towards a small sharp shooter, "can shoot from about 100 yards, there is fuel here," he said motioning to a few vials of red liquid. "the bigger the size the more vials they fit, the small the size the more distance you can shoot from."

The titans excepted the weapons gratefully, "Thank you Dr. Stone." Said Raven shaking his hand, "This will solve all our problems."

The docter smiled, "My pleasure." He and Cyborg's eyes met, "Nothing like helping an old friend." Cyborg nodded,

While Raven filled out a top secret release form, Cyborg walked over to his father.

"Thanks again for your help."

the scientist sighed, "I wish you luck...I'm sorry about how things used to be...Victor."

"I haven't been called that in a long time." Cyborg admitted,

"Well, I'm sorry for that too..."

Cyborg thought of something, "You know, I heard a certainbenefactor from STAR labs contributed 75 of the Teen Titan's welfare and all."

"It's funny how information spreads around." the older man sighed, as Raven started to walk towards them "Well son, I hope I'll see you again."

Cyborg nodded, "Maybe if we make it out of this mess in space, we can catch up?"

His father smiled, "I'd love to." he hugged Cyborg and hurried back to work.

Cyborg smiled, maybe things would be alright after all.


	16. Author Alert

Author's note:

Hey guys, long time no see? I know its been awhile(namely 2 years) but I'm back and determined to finish this story before I leave to go to college next year-while posting a few new originals. I haven't written in a long time because I got sidetracked with the 2 novels I am now in the process of trying to get published(fingers crossed! Anyway I recently received a pretty unsatisfied review and it reminded me that I let you all down by not finishing what I started. Let me assure you-I'm back and I'm better than ever. Get ready for some serious chapters heading your way soon.

Lil art girl


End file.
